One in a million
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: I’m the one you see sitting in the corner reading a book alone, sitting in the cafeteria by myself, and even walking the halls alone. All in all I have nothing. I am Sharpay Evans. Future Troypay. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought of this idea and I wanted to know if I should continue with it or not. **

Some people say thing a happen for a reason right? I keep thinking what the reason was for me. For getting such a crappy life. My parents are on the verge of divorce, my brother one of the popular guys in school, and I'm a nobody. I'm the one you see sitting in the corner reading a book, sitting in the cafeteria by herself, and even walking the halls alone. All in all- I have nothing. Sure I love my parents to death and my brother as well, but why does it feel like sometimes they don't love me back? Why do my parents care more about my brother then me? Did I do something to upset them? I wish that somebody would just understand me for once. See me for who I am. Be happy for me when I get a good grade, when I get an award. But things never turn out that way for me...

"Move Sherry." someone yelled as they pushed by me, throwing me up against a locker. They didn't even bother to look back and see if I was ok. I picked up my books, that were now scattered across the floor, and continued walking down the halls, ignoring the tears that were slowing making their way down my cheeks.

"It's Sharpay." I whispered to nobody in particular. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and entered my English class. I took an empty seat in the corner and pulled out my English notebook. I shook my head as I saw the jocks talking with each other and the geeks mingling._ I don't even belong to a group._

"Yo Chad man what's up?" Troy Bolton asked his best friend. They did their manly handshake, if you want to call it that, and sat down next to each other.

Chad Danforth, co-captain of the basketball team. Everyone knows him as the guy with the crazy hair. Which is true. You just have to see it to believe it.

Now where do I start with Troy Bolton, The God of East High, The Golden boy that hottie that every girl wanted to be around. The guy they call 'Captain' He is simply perfect. Hie beautiful blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair, his amazing muscles. There wasn't one flaw about this guy.

"Stalker." someone said and covered it up with a cough. I turned behind me and saw Tom Gracer AKA the football captain, behind me smirking. His feet were up on the desk and he was leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the front, waiting for the bell to ring. I took my pen and started doodling on the cover of my notebook.

"Ok everyone please take out your copy of Macbeth and we'll get started." the teacher announced. I happily dug through my bag and grabbed my copy of Macbeth. I loved this book. I quickly opened up to the page we left off on yesterday. "Now I'll check to see who has their book." she said and walked around the classroom checking off who had it. She approached my desk and I smiled up brightly at her. "Ah Miss Evans nice to see you have your book." she smiled and walked to the next desk. I looked to the right of me and noticed that Troy didn't have his book. "Mr. Bolton?"

Troy shifted in his seat. "Hold on it's in my bag." he lied and dug through his bag, pretending to have it. The teacher continued walking around. I grabbed my book and quietly handed it to Troy.

"You can use mine for the check." I said and smiled slightly at him.

He looked up at me and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Charlotte." he said and put up his hand. I sighed sadly, trying not to sound to sad. People mistake my name all the time. "I've got my book Mrs." he said and the teacher turned around.

"Miss. Evans I would appreciate it if you would not give your book to Mr. Bolton for he has to learn how to be prepared. I'm sure he appreciated the offer though." she said as I started blushing. I hated all the attention on me. Troy handed my book back to me and I gave him a sympathetic smile. "And Mr Bolton?"

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Sharpay." she put her glasses back on and started teaching.

"Isn't that what I said?" I heard him whisper to Chad. I again sighed and ignored the event that just occurred.

The bell finally rung signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. I carefully put my stuff in my bag and stood up. I started walking up the aisle to the door. Somebody decided to be a jerk and stuck their foot out to trip me on purpose. Of course I tripped over it and landed on my face. My books went flying to the floor and my glasses skidded across the floor as well. I sat up and rubbed my aching knee.

"Oops." Tom said and faked innocence as he and his friends laughed at me.

I ignored them and started picking up my books. Someone decided to help me pick up my stuff. I looked over at the person kneeling next to me. "You don't have to help me." I whispered "You might kill your reputation."

Troy Bolton smiled sadly and handed me my books. "It's fine. Tom's a jerk anyway." He stood up and offered me his hand. I was a bit hesitant on grabbing it. "It's fine. It's not a prank or anything." he smiled.

I gave him a light smile back and grabbed his hand. He carefully pulled me up and made sure I had everything. "Thanks."

"No problem." he smiled another charming smile. "You should probably ice that knee." he pointed to my knee. "Just incase it starts to swell."

I subconsciously looked down at my knee. "That's probably a good idea."

"Come on Troy." His other friend Zeke said. He turned around to face the door.

"Ok." he turned back towards me. "I gotta run. Hope your knee gets better." he ran to the door. Before he left her turned around and added, "Sharpay."

I smiled to myself, happy that someone had finally gotten my name right. Maybe things were starting to turn around...

**So...how was it? And be honest:)** **And sorry about the length! I just want to see if people will read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story! I love all the comments:):)**

**FYI there is a little bit of swearing in this chappy! Just a warning!**

I quickly went to my locker before lunch to grab my lunch. I opened it up after realizing that Ryan's name was on the bag. "Crap." I whispered. I grabbed my afternoon books and ran to the cafeteria- hoping to find my brother.

Once I entered, I was welcomed with snickering. _More mocking..._I thought sadly. I snapped out of my sadness and walked over to my brother's table. He was laughing with all of his friends. He stopped laughing when he saw me. "I have your lunch." he said as he handed me my lunch. I gave him his and he went back to laughing with his friends.

_Even my brother doesn't want to talk to me. _I scanned the room looking for a table. Of course there wasn't one open. _Another lunch in the bathroom._

I left the cafeteria making my way to the bathroom. I could go to the auditorium but Mrs. Darbus was very strict. 'No eating or drinking in the theater. We could mess up the set.' I giggled softly as I thought of her yelling. I turned the corner only to crash into someone. For the third time in one day my stuff went flying across the floor. My school bag opened up and my papers scattered.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I quickly stood up. I looked at the person I ran into and gave him a small smile. "I didn't mean to." I added. I offered my hand and he gladly accepted.

"Thanks." Troy Bolton said as I pulled him up. We looked around the hallway and laughed at the mess. "Wow. We've got to be more careful." he joked.

I giggled. "I'm just a klutz." I said and looked at him. "But I'm sure you've heard that from a lot of people. They say it all the time." I added sadly.

He didn't know how to respond to that. "Well let me help you." he said as we squatted down to pick up the mess. "You have a lot of books." he joked.

I didn't really catch the joke. "It's what geeks like me have." I grabbed the same book that he went to grab. Our hands touched for a few seconds before I pulled my hand away. He coughed awkwardly and gave me the book.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just kidding." he said softly. After we finished picking everything up, we stood in the hallway in silence. "The cafeteria is that way." he pointed in the other direction.

I looked down at my feet. "Yeah well I have no where to sit so I'm going to eat some where else."

He rubbed his hands together nervously. "You can sit with me." he said unsurely.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "That's ok. Thanks for the offer but your friends wouldn't let you live it down. Thanks for the help. I appreciate it." I turned towards the bathroom. I turned back to him and added, "I'll try not to run into you again." I giggled a little and turned the corner and walked into the bathroom.

Once I walked in, I went to one of the stalls and closed and locked it behind me. I sighed and set my bag down. I opened my lunch bag and started eating.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was so happy to return home. It was a long Friday. I walked into my house and noticed that my parents were arguing...again. I hate it when they do it. Especially in front of me. I can't stand it. It makes me want to hurt someone. I simply rolled my eyes and walked up into my room. I turned my music on loudly, hoping to drown out the yelling. I opened up my lap top and started working on my English essay that was due on Monday.

The music wasn't really covering up the noises. Finally I cracked. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" I screamed. It's not like they could hear through the door. I saved my work on the computer and plopped down on my bed in tears. _When will they shut up?_ Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I figured it was my parents trying to apologize to me. They always do that after a fight but they don't really mean it. "Shove it up your ass." I hissed.

"I don't think you would want me to." Someone said through the door. I sat up in confusion. _What was Troy doing here?_ I got off my bed and walked to the door. I opened it up and saw Troy smiling at me. "You dropped something in school." he said and held up my inhaler. I sighed with relief. "You still want me to shove it up my ass?" he joked

I giggled. " No thanks" I grabbed it from him. "Chances are I'd need it this weekend." I said and opened my door wider for him to walk in. He stepped inside and sat down on my computer chair.

"Nice room." he commented. I walked over to my dresser and put my inhaler on it.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about my parents down stairs. I know you probably heard them. Things are a little crazy here these days." I explained as I sat down on my bed.

"It's ok." he said and looked at me. "I'm sorry you have to stay here with them when they're yelling. It must be hard."

I nodded my head slightly. "It is. But I guess I'm just used to it. They do this a lot." I sighed and laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. "They used to be happy. I don't know what happened. Last year everything seemed to flip flop with them." I wiped my eyes and looked at Troy. "You probably don't want to hear this though. I'm sorry."

He gave half a smile. "I don't mind. Looks like you could use someone to talk to anyways."

"You bet." I muttered so he couldn't hear me. "Anyways on a positive note, my knee isn't swollen." I giggled.

Troy looked down at my knee and saw just a bit of red around it. I was wearing a knee length skirt. He looked back up and smiled. "That's good. Does it still hurt?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "No. It feels fine now. Funny how it works right?"

He chuckled . "Yup. Anyways," he stood up and stretched "I should go now. I don't want my parents to worry. I didn't tell them I was leaving." he smiled. "I just wanted to bring you your inhaler so you didn't get hurt or anything." he explained with shrug.

I got off of my bed and walked him to my door. "Thanks a lot. It means a lot to me." I leaned against the doorframe. "I'll see you on Monday." I added.

He faced me and smiled. "See you Monday." he said before disappearing down the stairs. I let out a tiny squeal before skipping in my room and closed the door.

"Sharpay?" my mom said through the door. She sounded like she was crying but yet upset also. I looked towards the door and my face paled. _That doesn't sound good._ I opened up the door.

"Yes?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"We need to talk." she said and we walked into my room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Monday morning came around sooner than I thought it would. My weekend was horrible. Now here I am, standing at my locker. I grabbed the books I needed and slammed my locker shut. I slowly walked to home room and took a seat as I waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, people started filling the classroom, talking with their friends. I laid my head on the desk and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. I blinked a few times to stop them.

**Flashback:**

_I let my mom come in my room and she shut the door behind me. She grabbed a seat and turned to look at me. _

"_Shar, you know I love you right?" she asked me. I gave her a confused look and she looked at me, waiting for an answer._

"_I know. And I love you too." I said. I sat across from her on my bed and waited for her to tell me what was wrong. _

"_Shar," she grabbed my hands. "Your father and I are getting divorced." she said._

_I looked at her and paled. I knew it. I knew this day would come. I snatched my hands away and moved away from her. "What? How could you? How could you guys mess up this family?" I screamed. I could see that she was teary eyed. _

"_Sharpay please–"_

"_Don't 'please' me. How could you tear apart this family? Don't you know how much this is hurting me? Do you even care? All you ever think about id yourself. Have you ever thought about how I felt? How Ryan felt?" I continued yelling, ignoring the tears falling down my face as well as my mothers. _

"_Sharpay things just don't work out sometimes. I know it's hurting you."_

_I scoffed. "How would you know? You never ask me what's wrong. You never talk to me. You always ignore me just like everyone else in the fucking world." I screamed. "Just leave. I don't want to talk to you anymore." I pointed to the door._

"_Sharpay let's just talk about this calmly."_

"_I hate you." I said. She looked up at me in shock. I glared at her and kept pointing to the door. She gave out a little sob as she walked to the door. She opened it up but before she left, she added "I love you Sharpay."_

**End of flashback**

I sighed sadly just as the bell rang. Mrs. Darbus was on one of her rants in no time. Like always, I didn't listen. I didn't even want to be in school anyway. But I also didn't wan tot be at home with my parents. _How miserable can things get?_

"Hey geek." Tom greeted me, as usual. He and his friends laughed. This time I didn't say or do anything. I kept my head down and ignored him. I was already pissed off enough. Why bother making my life any worse.

"...and that is why we are choosing Romeo and Juliet for our school play." Mrs. Darbus ended as the second bell rang, signaling to go to first class.

I gathered up my stuff and walked into the hallway. I watched as everyone talked with one another and laughed. I saw my brother and gave him a small wave. He gave back a small smile in return. He knew I was taking the divorce hard. I continued walking until I got to my English classroom. Of course we were reading Macbeth again. The teacher did her usual classroom check. When she got to me she smiled. "I know Miss Evans will have it right?" she asked me.

I looked up at her and wiped my eyes. "Actually I don't have it." and with that said I laid my head back down on my desk. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Sherry doesn't have it?"

"There's a shock."

"I thought geeks always have their books with them."

"Something's wrong."

I sighed at all the name calling, but kept my head down. Eventually it died down and we started class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone!!! I love the reviews so much!!**

All throughout class I thought about what Troy had said. 'Something's wrong.' Since when does he care? Is he stating a fact or is he genuinely concerned? Whatever it was I didn't want to worry about it too much. I'm probably just getting my hopes up anyway.

The bell rang signaling class to end. I slowly put my stuff away. Maybe if I took too long nobody would harass me. Boy was I wrong.

"Where's your book Sherry?" Tom said with an menacing smile on his face. I looked up at him and simply rolled me eyes. I continued putting my stuff in my backpack. He noticed this and grabbed my bag. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

I stood on my tippy toes and tried to reach for my bag which was over his head. I jumped up and still couldn't reach it. He and his friends laughed at my attempts before throwing the bag on the ground, along with everything else.

"Bitch." he hissed as he walked out of the room with his friends. I kneeled down and picked everything up. I started to cry, but I didn't care. Nobody was in the room anyway. I guess I was wrong. Troy leaned down next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. I shook my head and started crying even more. I sat down on my butt and brought my knees up to my chest. I laid my head on my knees, not looking at him. Maybe crying was a good way to let it all out. He scooted over to me and pulled me in for a hug. I turned my head and cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my arm comfortingly.

After a few minutes of letting out my tears I leaned my head up and looked at him. "I'm so sorry. This is really embarrassing." I grabbed my stuff and quickly got up. He stood up too and he grabbed his bag. "I'm sorry about your sweater."

He looked down at his sweater where there was a water stain on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it." he looked back up at me. "Do you want to talk?" he asked

I debated in my head whether or not I could trust him. Before I could think, the answer shot out of me. "My parents are getting a divorce." I put a hand over my mouth and mentally cursed myself.

He seemed to soften up a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have been so nosey." he kept on rambling.

I giggled softly and waited a bit for him to stop. When I realized he wasn't going to I butted in.. "Troy?" I asked and he stopped talking and looked at me.

"Huh?"

"It's ok. I don't mind you asking. It means a lot to me that you somewhat care ok?" he sighed in relief. "You probably already knew that though since you heard them arguing a few days ago." I added. "Anyways I got to go. I have an English essay that I have to get done. I didn't really have a chance to work on it over the weekend. I'll see you later." I gave him a small smile and left the room.

I quickly walked to the library and set out my stuff. I took out my black pen and quickly started writing. I had all the ideas in my head and wanted to get them out before I lost them. About halfway through the period Kelsi decided to join me. I looked up at her as she set her stuff down.

Kelsi and I have known each other since forever but never really spoke to each other. She was dating East High's Jason Cross, a member of the basketball team. _Why is she sitting here?_

"Hey Sharpay, I know you're probably wondering why I'm here right?" she asked. I nodded my head and she continued. "Well I saw that you looked a bit upset earlier. I want to make sure that you're ok. I know we haven't exactly talked, but if you need someone to talk to I'm always here." she said and ended with a smile.

I gave her a bright smile and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Kelsi. That means the world to me, but I don't really feel like talking about it right now." I explained and she nodded.

"That's fine. Whenever you need to just call me." she wrote down her number on a piece of paper and gave it to me. I also gave her my number telling her the same. "I have to go tutor Jason though. If he doesn't get at least a 'C' then he can't be on the basketball team." she rolled her eyes. "Lunkhead if you ask me." she joked. I laughed too. "I really mean what I said. Just call." and with that she walked away.

I tucked the number in my bag and got back to work on my essay.

"Oh Troy, that's so funny." I heard from a few rows behind me. I looked up and rolled my eyes. _Gabriella has such an annoying voice._ Gabriella started laughing. _And laugh._ She was probably just flirted with him like usual. They are a couple so I guess it's what they do. I looked through the rows of books and saw her messing with his hair. _She's so clingy._ "Her parents are really getting a divorce?" she asked. I stopped breathing at that instant. Was she talking about me?

"Yeah." he answered. "They are."

I finally took a deep breathe. Why would he tell my secret to _her_?

"Wow. Sherry must be going through a lot." Gabriella said then laughed. "Maybe that's why she's so deranged." she added. I could feel my eyes tearing up. "I guess it runs in the family. Just look at the way her brother treats her. Nobody wants to be with her. Geek." she said which made me start to cry.

"I know. What a loser." Troy said. I looked up from the ground and looked at Troy. How could he say that? I thought he just called me his friend Instead of yelling at him, I simply grabbed my stuff and left the library. I called Kelsi's phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kelsi it's Sharpay. Are you still up for that talk?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"He really said that?" Kelsi asked. We decided to meet up at my house after school and talk about it.

"I thought he was my friend Kels." I shook my head and looked up at her. "He was just trying to get something on me so he could tear me down. I didn't think he was a jerk like all the other jocks." I stopped and looked at her. "Except Jason." Kelsi giggled and nodded for me to continue. "I can't believe I fell for the 'Bolton charm' What should I do?"

Kelsi walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I think you should confront him about it. Tell him off girl. We're women- we speak our mind. Maybe you should even add in a slap." she laughed.

"You know I don't have the nerve to do that. He'll probably just say something else to embarrass me. I don't want to start anything Kelsi. Maybe I'll just ignore him and pretend like none of this ever happened." I said sadly and hugged my knees to my chest. "I don't get friends very often and him doing something like this hurt." I looked over at her. "A lot."

Kelsi smiled sadly and hugged me. "Do I have your permission to smack him for you?" she asked which made me giggle. "I'm serious. Can I give him a nice slap across the face?"

I pulled away from the hug. "I'll bet you twenty bucks that you won't do it." I said with a smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I totally would for you. Just say the word and I will." She mimicked me and crossed her arms too.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She said without a doubt. I looked at her and could tell that she was serious.

"Kelsi I don't want you to get involved in this. I have to deal with this myself. I have to learn to fight my own battles." I explained. She smiled and hugged me again.

"That's my girl." she joked.

"Sharpay?" my mom called from outside my door. I rolled my eyes, still not talking to her, and opened up the door.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping this weekend with me. It'll give us a chance to talk this out some more. I don't want to lose you as a daughter sweety. You mean a lot to me." I saw the pleading look on her face and caved.

"That sounds great. I can't wait." I gave her a fake smile and she seemed satisfied. She turned around and left the room. I closed the door and laid back down on my bed. "So Kels, what do friends do for fun?" I sat up and looked at her.

"Well," she started and got herself comfortable in an Indian style. "We do each other's hair and make up. We talk about our crushes and eat chocolate- lots of it. Then we watch movies and talk about the hot actors in it. There might possibly be a pillow fight. And then we finish with having girl talk. We talk about any problems we have or what not."

"We seemed to have gotten that out of the way." I joked. She laughed and stood up.

"So I invited myself to stay the night tonight. I'll wear your clothes to school tomorrow. So Shar, tell me where the chocolate is in this house."

**Ok so it wasn't that long...again but I'm trying to make the chappies longer! Anyways HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! I hope you're all enjoying your day!! **

**On a side note, for those of you who read 'My Happy Ending?' The next chappy will be up hopefully by the end of the weekend. I'm working really hard on that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys truly are awesome!! Thank you soooo much!!! Here's the next chappy for you guys!**

"So we're really suppose to cry to sappy movies like this?" I asked Kelsi as he cried through 'The Notebook' She looked at me with a 'duh' expression on her face. "Sorry. Stupid question." I said and rolled my eyes.

"We have to. It's like mandatory. And we have to do it as we eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream." She motioned to the ice cream and put another spoonful in her mouth.

I laughed and also ate another spoonful of ice cream. I turned my head back towards the tv to finish the stupid- I mean sappy, girly movie. I wasn't the kind of girl to cry to movies. I like horror movies and lots of blood.

Once the movie was over I took it out of the DVD player and put it back in it's case. I turned to Kelsi and sat Indian style on my bed. "What next?" I asked excitedly.

She looked around the room and put a finger to her chin. "What to do." she said to herself. She looked at the closet and smiled. I followed her gaze and rolled my eyes at her. "Now we put together cute outfits." she said and ran to my closet. She browsed through the clothes. "Shar your clothes are so cute!" She started throwing out random pieces of clothing. She walked back out and we looked at the clothes.

"I think..." I said and we started putting together outfits.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"You should wear this one tomorrow." Kelsi said as she pointed to a brown sweater with a pink tank top underneath, with a jean skirt.

"Ok. Only if you wear this." I pointed to a light blue tube top with a dark blue half sweater and a pair of jeans.

She looked up at me and held out her hand. "Deal." I shook her hand and we put the clothes away. "Who knew you had so many clothes." she sighed and we flung ourselves on my bed.

"I don't wear half of them." I giggled. I looked at the clock and it read 11:05pm. "Time for bed." I said and pushed her onto her sleeping bag on the ground.

She looked up at me and rubbed her butt. "Thanks a lot." she said sarcastically as she got comfortable on the ground.

I laughed as I turned off the light. "Good night Kels."

"Good night Shar."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

The alarm clock was blaring through my speakers at 6 in the morning. I groaned and slammed my hand on the snooze button. I looked down at Kelsi and saw that she was still sleeping. I got out of bed and walked over to her side of the floor. "Kels?" I said as I shook her. She shrugged my hand away and rolled over. "Kelsi we have to get ready for school."

She opened her eyes and glared at me. "Thanks a lot." She got up too and grabbed her clothes.

"You can use the guest bathroom to shower and I'll use mine." I said as I showed her where the guest bathroom was. She gave me a small smile and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Someone's not a morning person." I muttered to myself. I walked back to my bathroom and took a peaceful shower.

About an hour later we were both ready to go to school. We grabbed our backpacks and walked down into the kitchen. "Morning Ry." I greeted a very tired looking Ryan. He lifted his head off of the table and smiled.

"You girls talk way to much." he groaned and left for school. Kelsi and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Oops."

"Anyways I drove here." Kelsi stated as we each grabbed a cereal bar. "Do you need a ride?" she held up her keys and spun them around on her finger.

"Of course I do!" I smiled and skipped out to her car. Kelsi rolled her eyes and followed me out to her car. She threw her bag in the back seat and hopped in the front. She started the car and drove to East High.

Once we were there we grabbed our stuff and walked in together. I saw her glare at Troy from the corner of my eye. She started to walk over to him, but I stopped her. "Kels, please don't do anything. I'll deal with it ok?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded her head.

"Fine. But if I hear anything from him today about you I'm going to slap some sense into his basketball filled head deal?" she asked me. I shook my head at her and giggled.

"Deal."

She nodded her head in approval and linked arms with me. She said a quick 'hi' to Jason before we made our way to home room. We took our seats and started talking about whatever came up. A little while later the bell rang and I had to go to English- with Troy. I sighed and reluctantly made my way there. Right when I walked in, I sat in my seat and rolled my eyes at Tom who, of course, was saying something to me.

"Do you have your book today Sharon?" he asked with a laugh. His friends started laughing when he did. _How was that funny?_

I turned to him and decided to flip him off. He stared at me mouth wide open. I flashed hi ma fake smile and waved before I turned around feeling somewhat proud of myself.

"You little-"

"Good morning class." the teacher said as she walked into the room. "Can you please take out your copy of Macbeth?" she asked as she set her bag down on her desk.

"No!" one of Tom's friends yelled. She looked at him and simply rolled her eyes. Everyone took out their copy and she did her check.

_For once the entire class has their book. _I looked around and noticed that nobody was paying attention to the teacher reading. The cheerleaders were doing their nails, the braniacs were doing their extra credit homework and the jocks were staring off into space. _Such a great class._ I thought sarcastically.

The bell rang and I quickly ran out of the classroom before Tom did something, or before Troy saw me. I ran over to the library for free period to work on my English paper...again. I had a few more days left on it. I saw Kelsi and Jason come in and sit at the same table as me.

"Hey Shar. How was English?" she asked as she took out all her books. Jason took out his books as well and opened up his notebook.

"Hey Kels. It was ok I guess. Nothing new happened. Well unless you count me flipping off Tom then something did." I said with a shrug. She looked up from her book, mouth gaped. "He looked just like that too." I said and pointed to her face.

She rolled her eyes and sat down. "You did? What did he do to you?"

"He was just mocking me again. It was nothing much." I looked over at Jason. "So you must be Jason." I said with a smile.

He looked up from his book and smiled. "That's me. And you're Sharpay right?" he asked as he held his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "That's right."

"Jase, this is the girl I was telling you about. The one that has a lot of chocolate in her house." Kelsi explained which made me laugh.

"I'm totally coming to your house now." Jason added.

"You are such a sweetheart Troysie." Gabi said from a few rows down...again. I looked at Kelsi and she clenched her fists when she heard Gabriella.

"I'll show you sweetheart." Kelsi said as she started walking their way. Jason and I grabbed her before she could go anywhere.

"Kels drop it." I said as we sat her in her chair.

"Have you talked to Sherry yet?" Gabi asked him. Jason looked at us, confused.

"Whose Sherry?" he asked a little too loudly. Kelsi put her hand over his mouth but it was too late. Troy and Gabriella walked over to our table. Troy's eyes grew wide and I looked down, away from them.

"Hey look!" Gabriella said as she jumped up and down excitedly. "It's Sherry." she smiled as she pointed at me.

I looked up at Troy and he looked down at Gabi wishing she would shut up. "Hey Troy." Kelsi said with a glare. Troy looked at her and quickly looked away.

"Kelsi." he muttered. He looked at Jason and they did their manly hug thing. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Troy. Can I ask you something?" Jason asked. Troy nodded. "Whose Sherry?" he asked dumbly. Kelsi smacked her forehead, I gathered up all of my stuff and Gabriella kept smiling.

"Her!" Gabriella said and pointed to me again.

I grabbed my now full backpack and turned to Kelsi. "I'll see you at lunch. It was nice meeting you Jason." I smiled at them before leaving the library.

"You too." Jason called after me. He turned back to Troy and said, "That's Sharpay."

"It's not Sherry?" Gabriella asked, just as confused as Jason was. She looked up at Troy, who shook his head.

"No. Her name's Sharpay."

_SLAP! _

Troy brought a hand to his cheek and looked at Kelsi with a shocked expression. "What was that for?" She brought her hand up to slap him again, but Jason pulled it down.

Kelsi crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that for?" she asked incredulously. "Well, let's see. It couldn't be because you've been treating her like a jerk could it?" she asked rhetorically. She picked up her bag and followed me out of the library.

"What she said." Jason added and left in a purposely dramatic manner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I walked out of library and into the auditorium. My brother had free period so I decided to watch him practice for the upcoming musical. I gave him a small wave as did he.

_What a jerk. How could he stand there and act like nothing happened? _

I pulled out my other homework and decided not to waste more time, so I started on it. Kelsi had found me and came to sit next to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she set her stuff down. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"Yeah. I'll get over it." I said and continued my work. "Some how." I added in a shaky voice. Kelsi wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a side hug. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for being a great friend Kels. I swear I'm going to hurt that Gabriella girl. Just hearing her voice bugs me." I shuddered at the thought of her.

"Don't worry. I gave Troy something he deserved." Kelsi said quickly and grabbed her stuff. "Gotta go bye." she quickly ran out of the auditorium.

"What did you do Kels?!" I yelled after her. I shook my head and sat back down in my seat. I apologized to Ryan and Mrs. Darbus before finishing my homework.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finally it was lunch time. I was so excited so I quickly grabbed a few things from my locker and ran to the cafeteria. I scanned the room and saw Kelsi waving me over to her table. She was sitting with Taylor McHessey, AKA the smartest girl in the entire school. I smiled and waved back as I walked over to her. I placed my lunch on the table and sat down next to Kelsi.

"Hey Kels." I said as I opened up my lunch bag. _Phew. I grabbed the right lunch. _

"Hey Shar. This is Taylor. Tay, this is Sharpay. The crazy blonde I was telling you about." Kelsi said and we shook hands.

"Are you always talking about me to your friends?" I asked, remembering what she told Jason in the library.

"Yup."

"So Taylor how are you today?" I asked, trying to be nice. I took out my sandwich and started eating it.

"I'm good. Although the teacher messed up on my chemistry quiz. She gave me a 98 instead of giving me a 100. So I took it up to her and she fixed it for me. Turns out, the last question was a trick one." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Trying to pull a fast one on me." she muttered. Kelsi shook her head and leaned over near me.

"She's a grade grubber." she whispered to me. I giggled and grabbed my water bottle.

"Kels, just because you're jealous of my awesome grades, doesn't mean you have to tell lies about me." Taylor said to Kelsi. She turned and looked at me. "Don't listen to little Miss. Piano Player over here. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

I looked at Kelsi and saw her roll her eyes at Taylor. They both looked at each other and started laughing. "Sorry Shar, we make fun of each other all the time. It's how our friendship works." Kelsi explained.

I nodded my head. "I see. So can I try?" I asked. They two looked at each other before nodding at me. "Ok Taylor, you're a know it all freak and Kelsi is a Piano playing wallflower who likes to slap people who are mean to their friends." I said with a smile. Taylor and Kelsi looked a teach other for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"How did you know I slapped him?" Kelsi asked with a pout.

Taylor spit her water out. "OMG! Kelsi you really hit him! I didn't think you were serious when you told me earlier." she said in a shock.

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "I told you I would. It's not my fault you two didn't believe me. Anyways, how did you know I did it?"

I giggled. "I saw Troy walking around school today with a huge red mark on his cheek. Then I remembered you telling me in the auditorium that you gave Troy something he deserved. I put two and two together and tada!" I said and waved my arms as I said 'tada'

"I was beginning to think that you were a dumb blonde. Wow. You proved me wrong." Taylor said jokingly. I stuck out my tongue and threw a piece of bread at her.

"Very funny Tay."

We all started laughing when Taylor suddenly stopped. She was looking behind Kelsi and I with wide eyes.

"Tay?" I asked as I waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

Taylor pointed behind me and I turned around. Kelsi quickly started to glare at Troy, who was standing behind us. Taylor' shock went away and turned into a glare as well. I looked up at him then turned back around. "Hey girls. Can I borrow Sharpay for a sec?" he asked carefully.

"You mean Sherry?" Kelsi asked demandingly.

Troy winced at her tone of voice, and shook his head. "No. Sharpay."

I looked up and packed up my stuff. "I'll be ok guys. I'll call you after school k?" I asked as I put my bag on my shoulder.

"Fine." Taylor sighed, still glaring at Troy.

"I guess." Kelsi said, eyeing Troy and I as we were leaving.

Once we were out of the cafeteria, we walked to the gym to talk- more privacy. I sat down on the bleachers and waited for Troy to start.

"We need to talk."

**OMG! What do you think they're going to talk about?! LOL! I know this was a pretty pointless chappy! I just wanted to give you guys something!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love them so much!!**

I walked into school and was amazed by how many Christmas decorations covered the walls. Stockings, ornaments, and even mistletoes were hung everywhere. I walked past the main office which had a huge tree to the side. It was the tree that everyone could help add on decorations.

Right now I saw Kelsi and Taylor hanging up some little 'Wildcat' ornaments, specially made, onto the tree. I smiled as I walked over to them.

"Looking good guys!" I said as I looked over the tree. Taylor and Kelsi looked up from the box of decorations and smiled.

"Why thank you!" Taylor did a fake bow and giggled as Kelsi nudged her. Taylor pushed her back gently and laughed as the ornaments in her hand rolled under the tree.

"Thanks a lot Tay." she teased as she went to pick them up.

"There's already a gift under the tree?" Jason asked playfully as he saw Kelsi under it. Kelsi looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

"That was cute!" Taylor and I 'awwed.' Kelsi stood up, with ornaments in hand, and gave Jason a hug.

"Don't you have a certain someone to tutor?" Kelsi asked me as a way to get me away. I picked up my backpack, which I threw onto the floor earlier, and threw it over my shoulder.

"Sadly, I do. I'll meet up with you guys at lunch." I gave them a small wave and walked over to the library. Once I made it there I took a deep breathe and walked inside. I walked to the back and saw an empty table. _Of course he isn't here on time. _I set my bag on the table and took out the stuff that I needed.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some other stuff to attend to." Troy said as he walked up to the table. He said a quick goodbye to Gabriella and gave her a kiss. She giggled flirtatiously and walked out of the library. Troy sat down in the chair opposite me and took out his stuff. "So tutor what are we working on today?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes but put on a fake smile. "Well what do you need the most help with?"

He thought about it for a minute before answering, "Everything."

I looked at him, thinking he was kidding. "Please tell me you're kidding Troy?" I asked and he shook his head with a small smile. "Well then we better get started. Take out your homework for math."

He looked at me with a confused look. "We had math homework?"

I put my head in my hands and sighed, "Why me?" I whispered.

**Flashback**

"_We need to talk." _

_I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "About?" _

_He sat down on the bleachers next to me and faced me. "You see I have a problem. I was wondering if maybe, you'd be interested in tutoring me." he looked at me hopefully._

_I stared at him. Was he serious? He thinks that he can go and say stuff about me behind my back and expect me to say yes? "Umm..sure." Sure?_

"_Thank you so much. I need to pass my classes in order to stay on the basketball team. What would the school do without their captain?" _

"_Yeah, sure." I answered and shuffled my feet nervously. "We'll meet up later."_

"_Ok. Thanks." and with that he left the gym_

**End of flashback**

I lifted my head up and took a deep breathe. I was going to be here for a while. "Yes Troy, we had math homework. Maybe you should stop having phone sex with your girlfriend and pay attention some more." I snapped. I pulled out my copy of the homework and showed it to him. "It was this."

"I don't have phone sex in school." he lied and turned his head, avoiding my gaze. He shuffled through his own bag looking for the work. "Oh that homework. I thought it was just practice stuff so I turned it into a paper airplane." he smiled and took out the paper airplane from his bag. He showed it to me.

_I need to get out of here now! _I took another deep breathe and grabbed the airplane. I unfolded it and laid it down in front of him so he could look at it. "There. Now start it." I said and worked on mine as well.

45 minutes later I was helping Troy with the first problem. "Troy take the freaking number and divide it by three!" I said in a frustrated tone. He sighed and threw the pencil down on the table.

"Why do you divide though?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Because you just have to. Please just do it." I sighed and handed him back his pencil.

"Fine. I trust you." he mumbled and divided the number by three.

"Thank you." I looked at my phone to see the time. "Why don't we work on this during free period tomorrow? I've got to get home and help my mom out with a few things." I packed my stuff up, as did he.

"So how are things at your house lately?" he asked as he flung his bag over his shoulder. "Any easier?"

_I can't believe I'm actually going to tell him._ "There a bit crazy now. My mom is moving out of state to stay with her mom until she finds a place of her own. Ry and I are staying here with my dad. I have to help my mom pack the rest of her stuff. She's leaving tonight after dinner so it's tough right now."

He gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked nicely.

_Maybe you could try to stop telling your precious Gabriella about my life. Maybe you could stop talking about me behind my back._ "There's really nothing you could do. It's all family stuff. Anyways enough about my life. I'll see you tomorrow." he offered his hand to me to help me get out of my seat. I smiled and took it. He lifted me up and let go of my hand.

"Thanks for the help Sharpay. It means a lot to me. I'll try some of this at home tonight." he switched shoulders with his bag.

We started walking out of the library together. "Sounds great. I'll talk to Mr. Harrison (their math teacher!) about an extension on your homework."

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled his friendly smile and ran off to get to his next class.

At lunch time I made my way to the cafeteria and found Kelsi and Taylor. I walked up to the table and sat down ."Hey guys."

They looked up from their food and smiled. "Hey Shar. How was tutoring?" Kelsi asked as she made some room for me to sit.

"A real blast." I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"That bad?" Taylor asked as she opened up her bag os sour cream and union chips.

"He just pretended to care about my family life again. I told him about my mom moving and he asked of there was anything he could do. I'd be surprised if Gabriella didn't know yet."

"If Gabriella doesn't know what yet?" Gabriella asked from behind. I turned around and saw her fake little smile plastered to her plastic face.

"N-nothing." I said and turned back around. Taylor and Kelsi were glaring at Gabriella and she was doing the same back.

"Did something happen in your poor, pathetic life again?" she asked coldly. She laughed with an eye roll. "I wouldn't be surprised." Her friends behind her starting laughing. "Aren't you going to say anything?" I looked at Tay and Kels mouthing 'help' to them. Gabriella picked up a carton of milk and dumped it over my head. I gasped and stood up. "Maybe now you'll start answering me. Hey look at the freak everyone!" she yelled to the entire cafeteria.

I looked around in pure embarrassment and ran out of the cafeteria. I kept on running until I got to the front doors of the school. I left the school and ran home. I ignored Taylor and Kelsi who were calling my name.

Once I made it to my house I ran inside and up to my room. I buried my head in a pillow and cried. I cried so much, letting out everything. My parents divorce, Troy being a jerk, everything. Then I realized I was still covered in milk. I got off my bed and grabbed a pair of pajamas from my dresser. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Sharpay, sweety, why are you home early?" my mom called through the door. I sighed as I turned the water off and put a towel around myself.

"I don't feel well mommy." I started to cry again. "I need to talk to you."

"I'll be in my room when you need to talk ok?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Thanks mom." I whispered. I quickly changed into my clothes and walked over to my mom's room. I knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in'. I walked in and sat on the bed next to her. "I hate this."

"Hate what sweety?" my mom asked as she rubbed my back.

I looked up at her. "Everything. My life is a wreck. You and dad are getting divorced. My life at school sucks. Do you even care how I'm handling this? Did you even think to ask? I hate everything." I muttered the last part and started sobbing. My mom pulled me into a hug and whispered comforting things in my ear.

"I'm so sorry sweety." she kept repeating, thinking it would make me feel better.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"She's up in her room sleeping right now." I heard my mom say from down stairs. "You can go up and see if she's up."

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. _When did I get put in my room?_

There was a faint knock on my door. I climbed out of bed and opened it up. I glared at Troy as he smiled at me. "Hey." he said

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for an answer.

"Can I come in for a sec?" he asked hopefully. I sighed and opened up the door wider, letting him in. "I saw what happened, I'm sorry."

I slammed the door shut, which made him jump. "You're sorry?" I asked incredulously. "You think apologizing is going to make me feel better?" I yelled.

"I know what she did hu-"

"You don't know anything Troy Bolton. You've been going around to your precious Gabriella and telling her everything about my life." I screamed. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "That's right. I heard her saying shit about me. How could you? I trusted you as a friend to keep this all a secret. But no you have to be the school's biggest ass and TELL HER!" I grabbed Troy's arm and pulled him up from my bed, I dragged him to the door and screamed, "DON"T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN OR SO HELP YOU GOD!" I slammed the door shut in his face. I ran over to my bed again and started crying into my pillow.

"Shar?" Kelsi asked from the door. I didn't say anything, I kept crying in my pillow. Hey and Taylor walked in and sat down on my bed. Kelsi was rubbing my back in a friendly manner and Taylor was playing with my hair, trying to make me feel better. "We're sorry Shar."

"If it helps Kels and I got her back for you." Taylor said with a smile.

I looked up at them and asked, "What did you guys do?"

They looked at each other and smiled evilly.

**So how was it? I know I haven't updated in a long time so I wanted to give you a chappy! I hope everyone had a great holiday!**

'**My Happy Ending?' will be getting updated sometime this week FYI! **


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are amazing you know that?!**

* * *

"_If it helps Kels and I got her back for you." Taylor said with a smile. _

_I looked up at them and asked, "What did you guys do?"_

_They looked at each other and smiled evilly._

"Ugh...those stupid braniac know it alls." Gabriella screamed loudly through the empty hallway. Her voice echoed through the hallway and could be heard from the other side of the building. She pulled a string of lettuce from her hair, wiped the dressing off her chest and scowled. "When I see those whores again, I swear to G!d they'll wish they never messed with Gabriella Montez." she muttered angrily and stomped down the hallway, heels clicking, and two Gabpettes following,

* * *

Troy walked out of Sharpay's house feeling of guilt. Once she said those words, he felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart. _Freaking Gabriella had to say something didn't she? Wait, but it's my fault for telling her. _He kicked a rock that was on the road angrily. He watched as it skipped on the street, landing on the other side. _How could I be so stupid?_ He thought.

* * *

I looked at Tay and Kels and waited fro an explanation from them. "Well?" I asked

They looked at each other and held back their giggles. "Well we sort of," Taylor started, trying to find the right words to phrase it.

"Kind of," Kelsi butted in.

"Maybe, dumped a salad on her head and finished it off by dumping ranch down her shirt." Taylor finished and started laughing. "The look on her face was priceless." she imitated Gabriella's look of shock and fear. She returned to a smile and Kelsi laughed.

I admit, I had to even giggle at that. "You guys are terrible."

"No, she's terrible. We were just giving her a taste of her own medicine." Kelsi shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So Shar, really, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked, returning to a serious manner.

I sighed and hugged my pillow again. "Humiliated, embarrassed, stupid, pathetic, idiotic, the list goes on." I sighed and laid back down on my bed. "Did everyone keep laughing after I left?"

They looked at me with a sad smile. "I'm afraid so."

"I guess you guys saw Troy leave." I said and put my pillow on my stomach.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Kelsi asked curiously. They got comfy on my bed as well before I told them what happened.

"We wanted to see if I was alright. Then I told him that I knew he told Gabriella and I told him to never talk to me again. Then I threw him out of my room."

"He deserved that." Taylor said and gave me a quick hug. "I have to go now though. I have dinner soon. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

"Possibly. I'm not sure yet." I stood up and walked them to my door.

"Well Tay's my ride home so I'll see you later. Call if you need anything." Kelsi hugged me and they both left my house.

I closed my door behind me and laid down on my bed again, sighing into my pillow. _This has been a crazy day_. Eventually I fell back asleep again.

* * *

"Sharpay sweety?" my mom shook me gently, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the light. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm leaving now."

My eyes immediately began to water as I wrapped my arms around her neck ."No mommy please don't go. I need you." I sobbed into her shoulder. She wrapped her s arms around me and tried not to cry.

She shook her head gently. "Shar, I have to go. Things aren't right here. I'm messing everything up. I'm sorry sweety."

I pulled my head back and looked at her. "Please mom, things are horrible right now and I need my mother." I cried out. Again, she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry." she got up and walked to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." and with that she left.

At first, I was frozen. I couldn't get myself to get up and run after her. I gelt as if my world had completely caved in on me and there was nothing I could do. After realizing what was truly happening, I took off down the stairs and into the living room. She wasn't there. The kitchen? Dining room? It wasn't before I heard a car door slam that I finally figured it out. I ran passed Ryan and my dad and opened up the front door. I ran down the walkway to see her car drive away into the darkness. I started screaming her name and crying at the same time. Ryan and my dad ran after me as I fell on my knees, sobbing into my hands. Ryan pulled me in for a hug and my dad whispered comforting things in my ear.

"It's ok Shar. I promise." Ryan whispered to me.

I didn't say anything, I just cried. I didn't fight against Ryan when he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid my down on my bed and pulled the covers over me. "Try getting some sleep Shar. If you need anything just come and get me ok?" he asked softly. I gave him a quick nod. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

I woke up hearing my dad and Ryan talking outside my bedroom door. "...I agree. The last thing she needs is to go to school and have to deal with everything." my dad stated.

"Things just need to settle in for her before we even think about doing that." Ryan added. I quietly got out of bed and opened the door.

"Ryan, daddy?" they looked over at me and smiled. My dad pulled me in for a hug and let Ryan hug me after him. "I want to go to school today. I need to get my mind off of this."

"Are you sure Shar? You don't have to if you don't want to." Ryan persuaded. I nodded my head.

"I want to Ry. I can't stay hidden here and letting them win. I need to face everything to be strong. I want to do this."

My dad thought about it for a minute before saying, "If this is really what you want then fine. You can go to school today. But if you need anything then you call me princess ok?"

I smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. "I promise."

"Great. So why don't you go get ready and I'll drive you today ok?" he asked. I nodded and ran back into my room, grabbed my clothes and took a shower.

* * *

"Shar I'm serious." Ryan said as my dad parked the car. "If you need anything just txt me ok?"

I nodded for the millionth time. "Ok Ry. I get it. I'll txt you if I need you ok?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Alright." he opened the door and got out. "Bye dad." he slammed the door shut and walked over to my side, opening the door.

I jumped out of the car, grabbing my bag in the process. I closed the door behind me after giving my dad a hug. "Bye."

My dad said his goodbyes to us and drove away, leaving the two os us standing outside of the school. "Ready?" Ryan asked.

I looked at him and took a deep breathe. "As I'll ever be."

We walked up to the school's front doors and pulled them open. Once I walked inside Ryan walked over to his friends and started talking with them ._That didn't take long._ I ignored all the whispering and laughing as I walked to my locker. I wasn't going to let a bunch of idiots listening to the gossip bother me.

When I arrived at my locker I saw Taylor and Kelsi waiting. "Shar!" they embraced me in a hug. "We didn't think you would make it today." Kelsi said as they pulled away.

I put in the combination to my locker and opened it up. "I didn't think I was going to but I changed my mind. I can't stay home and let them win."

"There's our girl." Taylor teased

"Oh yeah, there she is alright." Gabriella said coldly as she walked up to us. "I see you got the milk out eh?" she asked and laughed harshly. "So I was taking my evening jog yesterday when I saw the funniest thing." she said pretended to think about it. "I saw a pathetic blonde girl crying her eyes out on the street after her mother left." she looked at me and laughed. "Oh wait, that was you."

I felt tears form in my eyes. I glanced at Kelsi and Taylor and saw them glaring at Gabriella. "What's that got to do with you?" I asked harshly. _Where the heck did that come from?_

Gabriella was taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Did you just talk back to me?"

I dropped my bag to the floor. "Yeah I did. What exactly are you going to do about it?" I took a step towards her.

She shook her head, an evil smile forming. "You want to know?" she asked. I nodded my head and glared harshly at her. All of a sudden she slapped me across the face. I tripped backwards and held a hand to my cheek. "That's just the beginning." she hissed as she walked away, the Gabpettes following.

I glared at her retreating figure and turned back towards my locker. "Shar, you should've done something." Taylor said

I shrugged my shoulders and took my face out of my locker. "She's not worth it." I said and wiped my cheeks dry before slamming my locker shut and walking away.

* * *

Before I knew it, free period had arrived. I was waiting desperately for this class so I could get away from the laughing and mocking. I figured no one would look for me in the auditorium so I silently stepped in there, but was shocked to see it already occupied. There was Troy, sitting on the stage, head in his hands, sighing deeply.

_Leave or stay? Leave or stay?_ My feet started walking towards him. _I guess my feet forgot that I was mad at him._ I quietly walked onto the stage and sat beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Are you ok?"

He looked up at me and sighed again. "Why are you talking to me? I deserve to be ignored by you right now."

"True. But you look like you could use someone to talk to right now."I said softly.

All he did was put his head back in his hands and sigh. _Maybe I should just let him be._ I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked off the stage and out the doors. I took a deep breath and noticed the empty hallway. I walked to the library, which as you can tell is my favorite place to go, and finish some homework. I took a seat and just laid my head on the table. _Maybe coming to school was a stupid thing to do. I've already gotten embarrassed again and I've been nice to Troy when really I was to rip his pretty little face off. Maybe I'll go home._ I grabbed my bag and walked out of the library and to the main office. I called my dad and asked him to pick me up, which he said yes to, and waited outside for him. I pulled out my Ipod and turned on 'One in a Million.'

"I broke up with Gabriella." Troy said as he sat down next to me.

I didn't even bother to face him. "What do you want- a medal?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. For everything." he admitted. "I've been the biggest jerk known to mankind."

"Glad to see you opened your eyes Bolton." I saw my dad pulled up. I stood up off the bench and put my Ipod away.

"Sharpay please. I'm trying to apologize here." he begged as he grabbed my wrist to make me face him.

I pulled my arm away harshly. "Did you ever think that maybe an apology isn't good enough? My whole worlds just toppled down on me and you expect me to forgive you? I don't think so." I gave him on e last glare before walking to my car and driving away.

* * *

**So?! Was it ok? I know it was short but my sister is fighting me for the computer. I think this story is only going to be a few more chapters. I don't want to drag it on so the end is near. Sorry!!**

**Plus- does anyone have any good revenge ideas for Gabriella? Or Sharpay? Please let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow...February third?! I apologize deeply! **

**Thank to everyone who reviewed!! I love'em! **

* * *

"_Sharpay please. I'm trying to apologize here." he begged as he grabbed my wrist to make me face him_

_I pulled my arm away harshly. "Did you ever think that maybe an apology isn't good enough? My whole world just toppled down on me and you expect me to forgive you? I don't think so." I gave him on e last glare before walking to my car and driving away._

"Sharpay- dinner!" I heard Ryan yell up the stairs. I gently laid my diary on my bed next to me and hopped of the bed, shutting my stereo off with the remote. I slowly made my way down the stairs and walked into the dining room. I took my seat next to Ryan and made my plate.

"Hey Ry, daddy." I said, setting my plate down in front of me. I poured some water in my cup from the pitcher and set them both down.

"Feeling better pumpkin?" my dad asked

"A bit. I'm sorry I called you at work earlier." I looked down at my plate and pushed some of it with my fork.

"You don't have to apologize Sharbear. You're so much more important to me than work." he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

I gave him a smile. "Thanks daddy." I looked at Ryan and offered him a smile as well. "How was school?"

Ryan swallowed his food before answering. "It was ok. I brought your work home for you."

"Thanks. I should probably do it after dinner. I don't want to get far behind everyone else." I finally took a bite of her salad.

Her father looked at his kids proudly. He was so glad things were working out ok. They were on top of their work, dealing with the divorce pretty well and getting along with each other. He smiled before digging into his own food.

* * *

"Ry?" I called out into the darkened room.

Ryan shifted in his bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it Paypay?" he asked tiredly.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" I asked quietly, afraid he would say no.

A warm smile replaced his tired look and he waved his hand. "Of course Pay. Come on over." he lifted the covers up on the other side and patted the seat.

I smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind me, and walked over to his bed. I jumped on it and put the covers over me. He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I know I never say this enough Pay, but I love you."

I smiled to myself and rolled over to face him. "You're the best brother Ry. I love you too." I kissed his cheek and turned back over, falling asleep within a few seconds.

* * *

"Sharbear...get up. Time for school." I heard my dad say. I opened one of my eyes before opening them both, adjusting them to the light.

I groaned and turned away from him. "I don't want to go." I whined, pulling the covers over my head.

"I know Shar, but you have to get over this. You need to forget about everyone in the school and walk in there with your head held high and your chest puffed out in pride and say 'I'm am the almighty Sharpay Evans. Hear me roar then give a fake roar."

"Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Will do."

"Thanks."

"Get ready for school kids."

"Okay daddy."

"Pay?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of my room."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

After an hour of getting ready, we were finally ready to go. I quickly adjusted my backpack strap on my shoulders and followed Ryan out the door. We quickly ran to the car and hopped in. Once in he started the car and drove to school.

"Shar if you need anything just get me k?" Ryan asked for the thousandth time since the car ride.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut. "Yes Ry I promise. I'll see you at lunch or something." I kissed his cheek and ran into the school, hoping to find Kels or Tay around. I spotted them at my locker waiting for me and ran behind Tay- who had her back to me. I covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?" in a deep voice

She giggled and turned around. "Hi Shar. How are you?"

I dropped my hands and opened my locker. "Good how about you two?"

"Good."

"Alright."

"That's good. Did Gabriella say anything since yesterday?" I asked, finishing up with my locker.

"Yeah. Apparently she broke up with Troy." Kelsi stopped and rolled her eyes. "Shocker there." she added sarcastically.

"Actually it was the other way around." I started, after closing my locker. We started walking down the hallway. "Troy broke up with her."

Taylor and Kelsi stopped and looked at me. "He did?"

"And how would you know?" Kelsi asked and crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"He told me yesterday before I screamed at him."

"Well that explains why Gabriella was so angry yesterday." Taylor mumbled as we all started walking again.

"Shar watch out!" Kelsi yelled as a basketball came flying at us. Unfortunately for me, it hit me square in the head. I fell to the ground, grasping my head.

"OMG!" Taylor gasped and ran beside me. "Are you ok?"

I sat up and shook my head gently. "I'm fine. What hit me?"

"I am so sorry Shar. Are you ok?" Jason asked, offering a hand to me. I gladly accepted it and he helped me up.

"Yeah fine. Just a headache is all." I rubbed my head with my hand and sighed. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

"It's fine Jase."

"Jason watch it next time." Kelsi warned as she whacked him in the arm. She rolled her eyes when he flinched in pain and looked at me. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Kels. I'm fine." I rolled my eyes jokingly and started walking down the hallway. After noticing that no one was following I turned around and shouted, "Are you coming?!"

* * *

**I am so sorry for the length, but I've been having many tests this month so I apologize! I hope this makes up for some of the laziness I've been enduring! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I've been MIA and I apologize. A little bit of writers' block but hopefully I'm back for good now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, which was a while ago. I hope I still have my readers on this story! **

**Disclaimer: Check my profile.**

* * *

Things haven't changed much since my incident with Troy. It's been a week and I've been trying my best to ignore him at all costs but it doesn't help when he keeps trying to talk to me every chance he can. Taylor and Kelsi have been great. They're always doing something to try and put a smile on my face. The entire female population of East High has been throwing themselves on Troy since hearing the news that him and Gabriella broke up. Speaking of Gabriella, she's turned into mega bitch. She keeps telling everyone that it was her who broke up with Troy but he says otherwise. Of course, the majority of the school believes what Troy says so that pisses her off even more.

I can tell that Gabriella is planning something. She'll glare at me every time we lock eyes before grinning mischievously and turning back to her friends. I think I'd be stupid to say I'm not scared. I'm already enough of a freak as it is so the only thing Gabriella can do is make it worse. I just have to keep telling myself that there's another year after this one at this school, then I'm done. That doesn't seem to do much. High school sucks.

"So, Shar, let's go to the mall or something after school." Kelsi suggested at lunch time, Taylor sitting next to her. I ripped open my lunch bag and dumped the food onto the table.

"I can't. I have to tutor him." Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm still tutoring Troy? Well, I am. Even though I'm extremely pissed at him, I'm not going to ruin his chances at basketball. It seems that that's the only thing that keeps him sane. I'm sure, next year during our senior year; he's going to get a scholarship for it. I can't risk that for him.

Taylor rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Shar, I'll never understand why you're still putting up with him. After the way he treated you."

"It's because she's a nice person Tay. I can kind of see where she's coming from." Kelsi defended as she took a bite of her salad.

"Sorry Tay, it's just that basketball means the world to him. If I let him fail, he'll be kicked off the team or at least suspended until his grades improve. I'm not going to be selfish and do that to him just to think about my own feelings." I explained and shrugged my shoulders. I glanced around the cafeteria sadly, pushing aside the hurt that I felt just thinking about Troy. "I know what he did to me was wrong and deceitful but I just can't do that." I looked back at Taylor who was smiling sadly. "My parents raised me better than that."

Kelsi and Taylor nodded their heads in understanding before changing the subject. "Speaking of your parents, how's your mom doing? Have you heard from her?" Kelsi asked.

I nodded my head, smiling slightly. "Actually, she called last night. She says she's doing fine. Her mom, or my grandmother, is there for her. She asked how school's going and if everything at home is ok. My dad, on the other hand, is trying to put on a strong mask for Ryan and me but we can see through it. We can tell he's hurting too." I pushed some food around my plate and smiled. "We're getting through it as a family though."

"That's good to hear Shar. That's great to hear." Taylor corrected herself before smiling. She placed a hand on my arm and gently patted it. "Kels and I will always be here for you if you need someone to talk to though." Kelsi nodded her head furiously as she finished chewing and swallowing her food.

"Thanks guys. It's nice to have some support from people other than Ryan." The bell rang and we quickly got up, throwing our trays out on the way. "I'll talk to you guys later." I hugged them quickly before slowly making my way to math class. As you can guess, it was pretty boring. I pretty much just sat there and zoned out as the teacher continued his speech on logarithms. I doodled on my notebook, drawing pictures of hearts and stars, stupid stuff. But hey, anything to pass the time.

I could see Gabriella out of the corner of my eye, glaring at me as if I would die under her gaze. She really needed to get a hold of herself. I'm not threatening to her at all, unless she includes me tutoring Troy as threatening. It's not like we're dating or anything. Just one acquaintance helping out another. Speaking of Troy, I looked to my other side and saw him leaning his head on his hand, his elbow propped up on the desk looking just as bored as me. His pencil was in front of his face and he was watching as he twirled it between his fingers. Tutoring wasn't going to be easy. I sighed. Maybe if he paid attention in this class, he wouldn't do so terrible. I shook my head before turning to face front.

After a few more classes, and me getting thrown into lockers a few times or getting called names under peoples' breath, school was over. I sighed with relief as I quickly left my science class, rushing to my locker to retrieve my math book. We had a huge test on Friday which meant a lot of studying with Troy. He's going to need all the help he can get. I grabbed my jacket before slamming the locker shut and making my way to the library. Troy was already there, math book opened and a pencil and paper ready. I made my way over and set my book on the table as I took the seat across from him. He looked up from his book and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hi." I didn't even spare him a glance as I opened my math book to the correct page before opening my notebook up to a clean page. I heard him sigh and saw him twiddled his pencil between his thumbs.

"I started the review sheet for the test already. I have a few questions though." He whispered as if sad that I wasn't speaking with him. Why would he get mad over me when he has plenty of other friends, who are popular, to cheer him up?

I nodded my head and held my hand out, watching as he placed his work in it. I read through some of the problems, noticing that most of them were correct. "You're doing pretty well with them. Re-try problems three and eight before continuing. I handed him back the work before starting my own. I could feel his eyes piercing into my head, which was bowed as I looked intently on my paper, before he turned back to his work.

"You're not even going to look at me?" He asked, erasing something he had gotten wrong.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him and he did the same. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I shook my head and looked down again. "I can't look at you. It hurts to. You told my business to people when they didn't need to know. I trusted you enough to tell you, but once again, I turned out hurt in the end, not you." I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat meaning tears were building up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sharpay. What I did was stupid. I felt like I had to do it." Once he said that, I looked up at him and scrunched my eyebrows together, confused. "Do you know what it's like to be popular? To have every single person in the school watch what you do and judge you for it?" I shook my head gently, too shocked to speak, and watched as his face contorted into frustration. "When I helped you out that morning Tom tripped you, the basketball team saw me and got on my ass about it. They told me I shouldn't help you because it would damage everything that I've worked for. How stupid does that sound?" He looked at me and I realized he wanted an answer this time.

"Very." I whispered.

"Exactly. And I was stupid enough to believe them. I was gullible enough to listen to them and hurt you in the process. I told Gabriella those things so she would get off my back about it. I told her because I gave in to peer pressure and I've been beating myself up over it since then. I am truly sorry Sharpay for hurting you the way I have." He finished by giving me a small smile. "I just hope you can forgive me for it."

I looked at him and realized that he was truly sorry. The sincerity shone through his eyes and penetrated into mine. The amount of sincerity scared me. A lot. He really wanted to make amends with me. And not to just reel more information out of me to tear me down, but to really get to know me as a friend. Not only was there sincerity in his eyes, but there was also some hope. You could see the two swirling around in his eyes, begging to forgive him. Begging to forget the past and start over. I looked away from his eyes and just stared at his face. The frustration that was once settling there was replaced by a soft smile, in hopes of me saying I forgive him.

I shook my head, pulling myself away from the story his eyes and face were telling me and frowned. "I don't think I can forgive you Troy. You really betrayed me. My mother leaving us really hurt me. I felt like a piece of me went with her and I told you that. I cried into your shoulder as you held me. You told me everything was going to be ok and rubbed my back. Next thing I know, I'm in the library listening to you tell Gabriella my whole life story. Every comforting word that you said before was mending my heart, but then you said that and broke it again, just like my mom had." Small tears were falling down my cheeks and I glanced up at him. "I just can't forgive you. Not now anyway." I put everything in my bag before putting it on my shoulder. "I have to go now. If you still need help by tomorrow, just catch me tomorrow and ask." I gave him one more look over before turning on my heel and leaving, wiping my cheeks as I did. I heard him calling my name behind me but kept walking. If I had turned around, I would have seen Gabriella watching from behind a book shelf, one eyebrow raised and smirking before leaving the room from another exit.

* * *

"Tay? What do I do?" I asked as I lay down on my bed, phone attached to my ear. "He seemed so sincere about it."

"Let me ask you a question Sharpay. Did you believe his apology?"

I thought about the question for a minute before nodding my head. "I did. His eyes told me just how sorry he was. It's like they were talking for him. And when he did apologize, his voice was so soft. I really believe him Taylor. And I'm scared about that."

"Why sweetie? Why are you scared to believe him?"

"I'm scared to open myself up to him again. I'm scared that he's going to just disrespect the trust that I'd give him again. I don't want him to break my heart even more than it already is."

"Shar, listen to me. If you honestly believe him, which you said you did before, then go with it. Listen to your heart sweetie. It knows best."

"Why are you supporting me on this? I thought that you hated him?" I asked, fiddling with the blanket underneath me.

"I hated what he did to you Shar, not him. But I trust you. If you feel that he is telling you the truth, then I believe that he is too. The way you're talking about him Shar seems to prove that he's a good guy on the inside, just confused about what to do. He's right; he has the whole school watching him and ready to judge him when he fails. I think he really likes you Sharpay. And I think you like him back."

I shot up in my bed, eyes wide. "What? Taylor, I don't like him like that if that's what you're getting at."

Taylor giggled. "But you do like him as a friend don't you?"

"Yes." I admitted quietly.

"Then tell him you forgive him. I think he's telling the truth when he says he wants to make things right. I just want you to be happy and I believe you will be when you tell him everything you told me."

"But what about my heart bre-"

"I bet your heart is telling you the same thing I am Sharpay. Just listen to it." And with that, she hung up the phone, leaving me to think about everything she said. I screamed quietly, flinging a pillow over my face. I thought about everything she said before sharply sitting up in bed, eyes wide again. "I forgive him." I whispered and placed a hand on my beating heart. "My heart wants me to forgive him."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating in over a year. I'm ashamed wih myself for not updating sooner. This chapter was really short but had significant value. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and possibly better! Lol. So, for those of you who are still reading this, please review!! **


End file.
